User talk:DQueenie13
If there is a problem you have, or you just have a question, tell me here! --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) WARNING: I am ''very'' irritable. Any hurtful messages or vandalism will be reverted. Probably your edits were reverted because of vandalism!!! ;Archives - DON'T POST ANYTHING IN THEM #/Archive1 #/Archive2 #/Archive3 #/Archive4 #/Archive5 #/Archive6 #/Archive7 #/Archive8 Post your messages down there | | v ---- 'Thnx 4 th mssgs' (Thanks for the messages) Thank You! By the way, I noticed the poll on the main page, and I'm not actually going to enter my answer because I would rather team up with my brother, he and I have and make the perfect team! GigacrocorvosaurusX01 16:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Dino King videos Can I post a transformation video for Saurophaganax?Ibarber 18:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Ahem... Amargasaurus name meaning was La Amarga Lizard! DK Deleted Scenes Hey Dinoqueen how come in Daddy's Dearest they cut out Dr. Z beating up the Alpha Gang and also how come they cut out part of Dr.Taylor sleeping?, ya know when his sleeping bubble bursts.Ibarber 22:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) But in Ruff and Ready Dr. Z kick Zander into a wall, and They should've have left the full seen of Dr.Taylor sleeping. |( WHY DID YOU CHANGE EVERYTHING FROM E.G SUPERSAURUS REDIRECT TO DINOSAUR KING???!!!!!!!!!!!?!!????!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU CHANGE EVERYTHING FROM E.G SUPERSAURUS REDIRECT TO DINOSAUR KING???!!!!!!!!!!!?!!????!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to put the characters AND DINOSAURS!!! WELL I'M GONNA TALK WITH THE WIKIA COMMUNTTY TO PROTECT ALL OF THOSE PAGES + PROTECTED ALL OF THE PAGES AND EXPIRES UNTIL 2800. Warning.. Amica, dont be upset, the wikia says that you have 2 warnings like my decisions. Vacation change. I'M GOING EARLY TO VACATION. Dear Amica, I think you should protect your new article just in case some guy... Dear Amica, I think you should protect your new article just in case some guy edit's create a... A BIG MESS!!Whatever 7123 15:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) From Ally to Opponent... I got the message, I understand now...Thanks! My bet would be against Seth, since he seems to be the only sensable and unpredictable fighter... I wonder why a lot of people chose Zoe to fight against...? GigacrocorvosaurusX01 21:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Oops! I forgot! About.. Apatosaurus had a club on it's tail like shunosaurus! I forgot to tell you! Someone is gonna make without a club but I saw it onmy wikia. http://dinosaursfromtriassic-cretaceous.wikia.com/! Alpha Giganotosaurus Card Located! I found it! I found the Alpha Gigantosaurus Dinosaur King Trading Card! If you don't have it already, look for it on Google Images and type in Giganotosaurus Dinosaur King and a tiny image of it will appear. Click on it to find the site and look for the larger image, see if you can post it to the wiki... If having trouble in the site, type in Giganotosaurus to find it faster... GigacrocorvosaurusX01 22:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Plan B...(fingers crossed...) Don't worry, I copied a larger image onto the wiki for you to use on the Alpha Giganotosaurus page, you might have noticed round about now... I wasn't sure what liscence I could choose for it so I will say that it is a copied image from another website to use for presentational purposes only... (I've never actually done this before, anything that goes wrong I take full responsibility) GigacrocorvosaurusX01 22:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) File of Dewey and Alpha Scanner So sorry, thought I was right, but you are, DQ13. I made a mistake, do you want me to remove it? SpiNNo 09:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Amargasaurus facts?!!!!? Dear DinoQueen 13, Amargasaurus's means LA AMARGA LIZARD!!!! I f you are saying that Amargasaurus is lizard of Amarga, Means that it's bitter lizard! La Amarga=Amarga Sauros=Lizard. Whatever 7123 01:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC)